Poems From Hogwarts
by KiraStorm
Summary: A varity of poems dedicated to Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1 - Stand

**Stand**

When your world comes

Crashing down around you

Hiding in the shadow of your pain

Born of half blood

Born of noble heart and soul

You lost it all early on

Had to fight just to stand

But now the time has come

The hunt is on

You started with seven

But the first was a fluke

Second was a guess

Third was a thirst for revenge

You're barely standing with all the weight

Cause now you stand for all

The mighty has protected you

But even the mighty falls

You stand alone

But never truly alone

Forced to lead

But not a leader

Your heart still beats

You want justice

But all you can do is

Stand


	2. Chapter 2 - My Father's Son

**My father's son**

Always dropping thing

Losing my toad

Compared to the rest

I'll never be the best

Gran tried

But nothing worked

I'm not my father

I have my mother's heart

When encouraged

I excel

But I am no leader

Or even second best

It took

Anger and rage

To fuel my determination

I stepped up to lead

When the others were gone

I stepped up

When hope was needed

I'm not my father

But I am his son


	3. Chapter 3 - Four Words

**Four words**

Books were my sanctuary

For the longest time

From cruelty

Considered a weirdo

A freak

They called me

Know-it-all

But what hurt the most

Four words

Spoken carelessly

'She has no friends'

Tore at my heart

But they changed

My life

My quiet life

Shoved in

The shadow of existence

Became one of Adventure

And rule breaking

Four words

That were true

No more

Two friends

And here I'd wished

For only one

Both trouble

But kind

Quick to defend

Four words

They are my life

They are my anchors

They are my friends

They changed me

Good-bye Miss Know-it-all

With all the answers

Hello the strategist

Of the Golden Trio

Four Words

 **What are friends for**


	4. Chapter 4 - Accused Life Innocent Death

Accused in life Innocent in Death

My life was stolen

My name ruined

My best friend dead

All for power

Never gained

A traitor

Never guessed

A friend turned traitor

Another abandoned

I wait

twelve years

Gone by

Time to strike

My godson

In danger

I must move quickly

To act fast

Killer

I'm labled

Well, a traitor

I'm not

He stole my friends

Now he'll pay

With his _life_

I have a plan

Not sure it'll work

But I'll give it my best

I stood just beyond the pitch

My Merlin's beard

He flew like his father

Only better

Till those monsters came

Nearly killed my boy

Revenge is sweetly bitter

But memories

Were better

He walks with

The world on his shoulders

Even at thirteen

A weight

He should never carry

A burden

Never bared

He needs to know

The truth

But how to tell

Just like his father

Two close friends

Always in trouble

But loyal to a 'T'

He believed me

And stopped me

And Moony

From a heinous act

In my end

He knew the truth

That's all I need

For him to know

Could care less

about the world

But he knew

I would die

Rather than betray

My friends

And so, I have

Loyal to the end

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Any guess at who this is?**_

 _ **Post suggestions for the next character poem!**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Six of a Kind

**Six of a Kind**

Five older brothers

One hangs with Goblins

Another play's with dragons

The third strives for high places

The other two

Rain chaos in their wake

I'm the sixth

But I'm nothing Special

I'm not headboy material

I like to break the rules

Still can't figure how I got prefect

My best friend is quidditch captain

The best grades are my girlfriend's doing

She the best in our year

Where do I fit in

Even my sister is the best at something

Best hexer

Great Chaser

Only daughter

But me

I'm one

Of one too many

Sure, I speak parseltongue

So, does my best friend

I play a great game

Of wizard chess

But anyone can

I'm loyal and trusting

I put my family first

I get jealous

Of my best friends

But I guess not everyone

Is the best

I'll settle for

Being a good friend

And brother

After all that's what

Really counts

Sixth place

But I'm making

My own waves

My brothers

Haven't done

Half of what I have done

Breaking curfew

Waltzing into the forbidden forest

Taking on a mountain Troll

Taking on giant spiders

Face a murder

Only to find a friend

Find a pet that is a traitor

Form an illegal defense club

Hunt for pieces of his soul

Tell a close friend

That I love her

I'm the sixth but

I ain't too shabby

I'm one third

Of the trio


	6. Chapter 6 - Bitten By Fate

**Bitten By Fate**

To walk in my shoes

Is to walk alone

Or so I thought

Bitten young

My life forever altered

I could not leave the house

Or have friends

I bared the marks

Of the cursed

Isolated from others

Parents terrified

If someone found out

I was eleven

When I met them

Already the dynamic duo

It didn't take long

For it to be a trio

When they found the truth

They kept me safe

Broke more rules to be with me

When left school

The world was falling apart

Soon, too soon

The trio became

A single

One friend Dead

The other a murder

Years pass

Not a day goes

By that they are forgotten

The dead leave their marks

In various ways.

Twelve years more

And another letter came

So, back to Hogwarts

I go

On my way

I meet his son

The uncanny similarities were unnatural

But James was still there

The boy never knew his father

But they are the same

Scary how history repeats

Bitten by Fate

And cursed alone

My fate is sealed

But long as that boy

Still fights

I'll have his son's back

Oh, to be young again

To sit along the bank of the lake

Teasing the squid

Now I wait for news of my child

Will it be monster

Or angel

Only fate can say

But if he's cursed

All it will take is for someone to see

Beyond the scars as she did for me

My fate was not

What I expected

Or accepted

But someone saw through

To the man

I am

 _ **Reviews would be greatly appreciated! And to any one who would like to suggest the next character PLEASE post it in the reviews!**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Face of Stone

_**This is dedicated to Smokingpixies! Thanks for the post and I hope you enjoy these next few Poems**_

 **Face of Stone**

Many say I am

Too stern

Too strict

But I head a house

Of rule breakers

Gryffindors are such

I know three

Right off the broomstick

who never learn from detentions

But even as stern as I am

My Gryffindor pride

Shines through

I know right from

Wrong

But even so

I bleed all the same

Forced to watch as my brightest student

Was petrified

My heart shattered

At the sight of her friends faces

I held my tears

Young boy forced to fight

A battle that never

Should have been

A life less corps

Of said boy lays

Upon the Hogwarts soil

The end of another brave

Gryffindor

Then as I did

When I watched many students

Die for the school they loved

Old and new

But not just Gryffindors

But all the rest

Hufflepuffs and Revenclaws

We showed the lot

Divided we may be

But stronger together we are one

So yes, I am stern

Let them try to break my rules

I hold the reigns

Of the House of Courage and Bravery

Though some would say

Crazies and lunatics

But My house

Strong and so

I must be.

I dedicate my life to my students

And those in my house

But never

I shall hope there

Will be another day

When a student dies

upon the soil of Hogwarts

As headmistress I hold all the cards

But those three still don't fear me

They can't go A semester

Without attracting trouble

Or arousing a conflict

But this is my school now

Let those monsters try

I've the Gryffindor for many years

I handled the Weasley Twins

No one could be worse!


	8. Chapter 8 - Tainted Tilted Love

_**I figured I would give Smokingpixies, a double header For such a great post!**_

 **Tainted Tilted Love**

I loved her first

Since we were kids

Playing on the swings

Her sister is cruel

As well as jealous

But for now, she's all mine

When school started

We were divided

But she was still mine

He could never have her

A bully he was

An arrogant toad

He tried to take her

But got blistered ears for his trouble

She was my girl

But we grew apart

I loved her still even in the end

One miss said word

Ruined it all for me

I spoke without thought

I drove her away

Those word replayed in my head

She broke my heart

Then one year

I saw them

And knew he had taken my girl

My other half

I ruined it all

And left the field for him

I knew he was trouble

Him and his friends

Always disappearing

I'll show her his true colors

Next thing I know

I'm lay a bed in the hospital wing

Him at my side

We looked at each other

Till the headmaster came

Sworn to secrecy

But is it a secret

I should keep

He stole her after all

Shouldn't I steal something of his

Time came to graduate

Not long after that

They married

How could she have him

When I loved first

Bitter anger drove me on

Till I overheard a prophecy

Be written

My master will approve

So, please with myself

Till the news, Potter's having a child

The child of the prophecy

She's in trouble

I must warn her

Hiding she must go

Farewell my beloved

But they choose wrong

A traitor in their midst

She is gone

She is dead

My one true love

I walk through life

A shell of my self

Till I first set eyes

Upon those green eyes

Once more

He looks like his great git of a father

But the eyes are those

Of his mother

I swore to myself

I would protect her son

For her memory

The Memory of two children

Playing on the swings

The end is near

My role has been played

I'm coming my love


	9. Chapter 9 - Wisdom for the wise

**_Wisdom for the wise_**

wits beyond measure

is man's greatest treasure

A lie that holds no truth

wits aren't everything

I am bright if not odd

My wits leave me friendless

till my fourth year

My classmate Ginny asked

if I wanted to learn

Defensive magic

from there

The D.A. was born

I made many friend

but none as great

As Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville

All Gryffendors

with kind hearts

And open minds

Ok, maybe not all

But Hermione's come around

...Eventually

Wisdom is power

But friends are greater

To be wise is fine

But I want more

Word to the wise

The crumpled-horn snort ax

Is real but

Friends are believable

They call me Loony

But my friends call me

Interesting

To have friends

Is great

Even better than wisdom


	10. Chapter 10 - Giant's Heart

Giant's Heart

I maybe large and robust

But my heart

welcomes all walks of life

From my lovely Fluffy

To sweet Norbert

Even my precious Argon

Big or small

My love is true

Some say it's my giants blood in me

All beasts

I love them all

Fangs and Claw

hold a special place

But so does those of

Gentle nature and a loving touch

I'm honored to teach

The next generations

But even more so

when given Important tasks

Like fetching Harry

He and the others

are all so kind

Even when the world

Was turned against me

They stood by me

Nothing beats true loyalty

they help with my brother

And try to keep me out of trouble

A Giant's heart

I may have

But a loving one too


	11. Chapter 11 Fangirl Love

Flaming Red Head

With a temper to match

No one's Hexs and jinxs

Are a match for mine

A Fangirl crush

That never ceases to amaze

Or in my case

Embarrass the boy

Of my dreams

We didn't truely meet

Till I was eleven

Nervous and shy

An out right clutz

But he never noticed

Or if he did he never mentioned

To him

I was just another Weasley

Hermione said to relax

But she and Ron always fight

So, who is she to talk

I messed up big with the singing Valentine

Boy, that was humiliating

But at the end of my first year

He was my Hero

True to form

As time went on

So, did we

I was his friend

At the darkest of moments

I no longer scribbled his name on my notebooks

We were friends

I dated others

But neither Dean or Michael

Could hold a wand

To my Harry

A Gryffindor to the core

Eventually the tide had turned

Or so said Hermione

It is nice to have a spy

Within his inner circle

She says he watches me

But I never catch him

She says he stares

But his attitude never changed

It wasn't til

Quidditch Finials

That things shifted

I caught the snitch

And the man

It was better then

Any kiss I ever had

But it couldn't last

Not then at least

But in the end

We were built to last

After all it takes a strong woman

To keep up with the boy who lived

When you have six older brothers

Strong is for building

Character especially!


	12. Chapter 12 - Et Tu Brute

I thirst for power

My lies corrupt

Deceit is in my nature

For my betrayal

My friends paid the price

Their son did too

They gave me trust

I gave them death

Their son spared me

But I aided his enemy

In the end

My thirst was my death

Now I rot alone

Laying on this cold

Dirty floor

As I feel life

Drain away

I regret

It all

My deceit

The betrayals

Sorry Marauders

Moony

Padfoot

Pronges

Lily

I'm sorry


End file.
